I Dream of Jimmy
by Amanda9
Summary: Hero Jimmy...only in his dreams!


Title: "I Dream of Jimmy"

By: Amanda

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

Rating: PG 

Summary: Hero Jimmy…only in his dreams! 

Date Finished: June 12, 2001: First Fic EVER! 

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

7:30 a.m.

Frohike, Byers and Langly stand huddled together in front of the red couch at the back of the warehouse. The television was still on but only airing 'snow'. Jimmy was sprawled out with his limbs dangling over the edges.

"He's twitching like a dog," Langly laughed as he watched Jimmy move as if he were chasing something.

Byers fought the laugh building inside and behind a smirk he replied, "Let's just leave him alone. We still have a deadline to meet."

Langly pouted, "I was just gonna mess with him a little…"

Frohike laughed and watched Jimmy's hands scratch at the air, "I wonder what the big guy's dreaming about..…" 

* * * * *

(Jimmy's Dream)

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

8:00 a.m.

They're sitting around the table..…actually waiting for me. I smile and start dishing out the pancakes I've made. 

"Thank you," Byers smiles when I drop two pancakes on to his plate. Langly and Frohike reply the same way. 

I take my seat at the small card table, that doubles as a kitchen table. The newspapers are all piled neatly for me to go though. I was looking for the *_truth*_ that wasn't printed in the pages.

"I stacked them this morning, Jimmy." Langly smiled brightly looking for praise.

"But I did it yesterday….." Frohike chimed in.

"Thank you…..all of you," I smiled. *_'It's about time they realized how much I really mean around here' * _I start flipping through the newspapers as the guys watch in awe.

"Find anything Jimmy?" Langly chews on his pancake. 

__

'He looks up to me so much..…' "Hello!" I stood and all three sets of eyes are on me and all three sets of ears are ready to listen to me. It's a great feeling…the guys looking up to me.

"It's right here as plain as day," I begin, "In the sport scores…..the numbers are codes…..military codes." The explanation came so clearly to me. The government was using sport scores to send military codes. Sadly this point didn't come as clearly to the guys..… *sigh* oh well..… I start to explain to them, pointing at the paper, "See these numbers? Well……"

10:00 a.m.

After explaining to the guys about just how the scores are codes and how it leads back to the government I decide I needed to get information on my theory. 

Frohike pulls out the stool for the worktable for me and Langly passes me his laptop. Byers just watches in quiet awe as I point and click my way through the internet. 

"What are you looking for?" Langly asked with childish curiosity. 

"Proof," I replied, trying to concentrate on the hacking job at hand.

"Oh….." he pretended to understand, "Need anything?"

"It's my turn to get him something!" Frohike complained and the two men started to bicker like children. 

I shook my head, "It's okay guys….. I'm fine really!" 

Langly stuck his tongue out at Frohike.

I continued to type and click the mouse. I felt nervous as all three of them watched me….. staring over my shoulder as I stared at the computer screen. "Yesss?"

"We're just observing Jimmy," Byers replied with a large smile on his face.

It was getting hard to concentrate with them looking over my shoulder and asking questions, I had to get them out of my way. "You guys wanna do me a favour?" I smiled.

All three Gunmen smiled from ear to ear and replied, "Yes Jimmy?"

"Great…I need you to..…er..…" I had no clue where to send them. Looking at the newspaper I realized, "Would you go to the store and get me the sport stat sheets?" 

"You need us all to go?" Frohike frowned.

__

*Crap! Did he realize I was just trying to get rid of them? * "It's really important." I told him and he smiled. I sighed, he bought it. 

"We'll be right back," Byers told me as the three of them slipped out the door and began to pile into the VW Van. 

__

*'Ah, peace and quiet'.* 

1:00 p.m.

The guys still weren't back yet and hadn't called or anything. It wasn't like them to do that, especially Byers. I sat in front of Langly's laptop no longer looking for proof, I was bored. The phone rang and jumped up to get it. "Lone Gunmen Newspaper Group, Bond, Jimmy Bond speaking," I always wanted to answer the phone that way.

"Mr. Jimmy," the voice replied, "I have something you might be interested in."

"I don't buy into telemarketers," I told the unfamiliar voice.

"I'm not selling anything..…" the man groaned, "I have your colleges here…" He held the phone up and I heard the guys yell.

"Byers! Frohike! Langly!….. what have you done to them?" I was really worried about them.

"Nothing –Yet!" His voice was booming in the phone, "But if you don't comply I will be forced to."

"Alright..…what do you want?" I listened carefully for background sounds in the phone. Thankfully I didn't hear any screaming, but I didn't hear anything else either.

"It's simple….. I just want you to exchange all the *_proof_ * you've found about sport scores for these *_men_ *," He told me. 

"And that's it? A simple exchange?" I asked him. It sounded far too easy. 

He chuckled dryly, "Of course." 

Ah huh! An echo…off …yes…ceramic walls! They're in a locker room! *'_Man this stuff is easy' *_. Just had to figure out what locker room?… Where?…. Okay, this isn't that easy.

"Alright, but I want to make sure they are okay before I hand over the research," I was going to be firm here. No one gets away easily after taking my friends. 

"Of course Mr. Jimmy," Again with the dry laugh..…and his teeth are chattering. 

__

*A HOCKEY ARENA! * Where's the closet one… ? 

"Well…where we gonna do this, man?" I couldn't know him know I knew where he was…kind of.

A long pause… too long. 

"It has to be discreet of course," he finally said. 

"Of course," my turn to use the dry laugh. If he makes a point that it must be discreet…..he must be in a public area. *_Where did I learn to think like this?* _I know where he is..…where they are. "Where are we gonna do this?" I was impatient now. *_Watch it now Jimmy, don't get excited…you'll screw it up. * _

"Anxious are we?" he said a worried about my excited tone. 

"Of course, you've got my friends," a good and true cover. 

"Fair enough," he replied, "The South Side access road, two hours." He hung up.

Okay. I've got under two hours to get to the rink and save the guys. Easy enough. 

Steward's Ice Rink

1:30 p.m. 

Ah, the only rink between the store and the access road. This is where they had to be. I figured I should be incon…..inconspic..… I figured I shouldn't draw attention to myself so I slid into the back door of the rink. I crouched down under the rink wall.

It was a pee wee hockey team practice. I figured I was wrong and was about to leave when I spotted them. The Guys! They were sitting on a bench, all their teeth were chattering. Poor guys aren't very good with the cold. I realized that I stumbled onto another story..… "Pee Wee Hockey: Government Front" This was great..…but I needed to save the guys first. 

I waited until the kids were off the ice and into the locker room. My guess was that the "coach" was the guy who called me. Evil Bastard! At least he wasn't messing with football. Once he wasn't facing the ice I stood up and walked onto the ice…

"Hey yo…" BAM! I landed butt first on the ice. Oh man…

The guys all stood, "JIMMY!" 

I stumbled to my feet and attempted to walk over to them BAM! *_'Man who'd of thought that ice would be so slippery' *_

"Mr. Bond," The 'coach' said to me, "Cleaver of you to figure out where we were."

I smiled, "It was pretty easy," *'_if only getting up off the ice was as easy' * _I stumbled to my feet again and carefully walked closer to where they were.

He gave that dry laugh again and pulled out his gun, "Stop right there."

"You could have just asked me nicely," I replied, rather cleverly I think. 

"Oh, but I am being nice," he stepped forward onto the ice, aimed his gun and cocked it.

__

*'Oh crap' * I closed my eyes and waited…..than heard it BAM! 

Wait…..that wasn't a gun shot. I slowly opened my eyes..… 'Coach' was lying on the ice. He had fallen. I slowly reached down to check for a pulse..… there was one, but he was out cold. 

"Jimmy?" Byers stepped up tot he edge of the ice.

"He's just unconscious," I explained. 

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

4:00 p.m.

I was finishing up typing out my stories, "Sport Scores Used To Trade Secrets" and "Pee Wee Hockey: Government Front" the guys were all crowed around me again.

"You really did it this time Jimmy," Langly smiled. 

"Yeah, way to go!" Frohike slapped me on the back. 

"Thanks guys," I was all smiles. 

"Very good Jimmy….Jimmy…Jimmy……"

* * * 

The Lone Gunmen Headquarters

7:45 a.m.

"Jimmy," Langly was shaking the larger man, "Come on…..Get up!"

Jimmy's eyes slowly started to open, "Where…..Where am I?"

"Oh great he's delusional!" Langly rolled his eyes.

Byers scowled the tall blond, "You're in the warehouse Jimmy."

"Oh…..It was all a dream," The sleepy man realized. He looked up at his three friends standing over him, "You were all there…"

"Oh great! Next time you wanna dream about me can't you do it in your own place," Langly backed away from the couch.

Jimmy smiled sadly and started to get up. 

"You know it's fine if you fall asleep here Jimmy," Byers smiled at him, undoing what Langly's word's had done. "Now let's get some work done..…"

"Yeah, I can't seem to work without you standing over my shoulder," Frohike laughed as he patted Jimmy on the back. 

Jimmy's smile brightened, and than he thought, "Have you guys ever *really* looked at the sport scores?"

THE END

* * * * *

This is my first attempted at Fanfic… so let me know what's good and what's bad? Thanks! 


End file.
